ranma ultimate challange
by stc-dragon
Summary: not good at summary all i'm saying is it starts at the beggining of fatal fury the motion picture and right after ranma beats saffron
1. prologue

Ranma 1/2 property of Rumiko Takahashi, Fatal Fury characters property of

Masami mine so don't even think about suing cause i actually

took the time to write this down.-_-

Scene: The moon is seen from space as it passes the earth. Then the picture

closes up to the planet to become a solid sphere held by an ancient statue

outside an excavation site. A mechanical pulley is seen lowering down a man as

he fires his flame thrower into the undisturbed pit, killing the scorpions on

the floor. As his feet touch the ground,he approaches an ancient hexagonal

stone casket with pictures on it. "Ah just like I expected! These paintings

are exactly like the ones on Rhodos Island! It's here! It must be here!" He

opens the ancient container as light shines upon the golden object it has not

touched in centuries. "Ah! Found at last! The armor of Mars!" e gazes upon

the ancient gauntlet in awe as it shimmers. The scene shifts to outside the

site in Alexandria, Egypt. The crew begins it's hard work after the explorer

signals his foreman to bring him up.

"Ok,I understand!" he responds through a walktie talkie. He then turns to the

crane operator."That was Mr. Kumon. He said to bring it up right away." the

spotter yelled. The man shook his head in understandance.

"You betcha!" giving the thumbs up,he activates the massive machine."Took him

long enough, maybe now I'll be able to kick back and enjoy the good life." he

states and gets comfortable. Suddenly a tall dark shadow clouds him and shocks

him. "You're not allowed in!" he stammers as the gigantic man approached him

with muscles as larges as cannonballs and fiery red hair that matched his

emotionless eyes. He easily punches through the protective glass and with a

splatter of blood, the operator is dead.

"You're dead!"The foreman unsheathes his gun and with the pull of the trigger

fired a single bullet at the direction of this stranger only to be out of

breath when the man catches the bullet only less than an inch away from his

face and with the flick of his wrist,sends it back at him to kill him

instantly,planting the bullet between his eyes. Suddenly more workers came

out."Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Then the muscular figure gazed at

them and with a single motion, slammed his fist onto the rocky ground creating

a fiery wave that engulfed the entire site.

"Why do I even pay them? Must I do everything myself?" the young archeologist

questioned as he climbed the ladder above ground. "You think they could at

least...huh?" He then stared up at the fiery ashes that was formerly his

excavation site. Then the figure looked up at the young Ryuu Kumon with a grin

of pure delightment. Kumon ran in fear, carrying the cloth which was wrapped

around the ancient artifact. Then with a flash not seen, a splash of water

appeasred and a beautiful woman stood in Kumon's path emerging out of the water

with a smile. Her striking blue hair and red outfit made her stand out as a

true beauty. "Wha!" He exclaimed as he backed away. Then he drastically dived

out of the way of a barrage of damaging water needle as they pierced a nearby

crate and obliterated it to shrapnel. Kumon continued to run from the

inevitable as he hopped into his jeep and started then engine. "Those bastards

will have to kill me first!" He announced as he pulled the parking break. Then

a figure caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It stood atop a

pillar of ruins as a man wearing an ornate mask. The man leaped from his perch

as Kumon slammed his foot onto the pedal and with two quick swipes, the entire

top of the vehicle was taken off. He then stood among his comrades as they

watched him drive away to his death. "Dig up your own treasure you stinkin..."

he then turned his head and saw another young man dressed in exquisite armor in

the middle of the road. His lavender hair shone in contrast to his one blue

and one hazel colored eyes and stared at the oncomer. "Out of my way!" Kumon

shouted as he stomped his foot harder and drove faster with the attempt to run

the young man over. The man raised his arm in which in his palm was a piece of

his radiating armor. From that came a single shot which caused an explosion of

massive proportions. Kumon is then seen dragging himself out of the wreckage

grasping the artifact. "Nnggghhh! Who are you?" The stranger looked down upon

him.

"You have something which is mine. Please return it." he simply stated. Kumon

then stood up with his last bit of energy and flared a slight aura.

"Fat chance! Kijin Rashu Da.." he began but was abruptly stopped with a fist

into his gut leaving an unconscious form to slump onto the ground. The man's

followers then arrived and bowed down to him on a single knee with the woman

placing with historical plate of armor onto his leg. It then magically

reformed and melded to fit the owner into a new shape. He then examined his

armor with delight.

"Three pieces of armor found, three pieces to go."He then smirked and leaped

high into the ground quickly concentrating his energy into a massive ball and

hurled it at a nearby field, totally obliterating it. The followers looked on

with amazement of his power and the woman spoke.

"I can't get over it! Lord Laocorn gets more magnificent with each piece."

Then the man named Laocorn is now seen atop a small slope of rock with the sun

setting behind him.

"The armor of Mars will be mine and when I possess it all, I will become a

god!" He laughed maniacally as a flash of thunder is seen and the scene shifts

to a dark cloudy night. A young boy is walking home from school with thoughts

running in his mind that he doesn't notice the first flash. His red chinese

shirt and black pants can make it obvious to everyone around him who it was.

The clapping of his slippers could be heard as it was placed down onto the

pavement. Finally another flash of thunder occurs and the boy stops and turns

his head to look up at the storm clouds. His pigtail flickers with the sudden

movement as Ranma Saotome stares up at another stormy day.

"Here we go again..."


	2. the meeting

Ranma 1/2 property of Rumiko Takahashi, Fatal Fury characters property of

Masami Obari. Not mine so don't even think about suing cause i actually

took the time to write this down.-_-

Scene: Furinkan High School courtyard. Everyone is anxiously waiting for

someone to arrive as it is filled with more clutter and rumors talks than

normal. Finally a shadow is seen walking from the street as it heads towards

the school. The crowd goes into a quiet mumble as everyone stares at the

figure. "Wow, I'm surprised she's back already. She really took a beating.

It must have been hard on her." The figure walks with a school bag in front of

her and senses everyone realizing her return. It has been weeks since she

finally recovered from her latest adventure with her friends from Mount Phoenix

and is anxious to make sure she is still in check with her skills. From the

rowdy crowd emerges a young man in a blue kendo training gi. His brown hair

sways as he waits for his heart's desire to approach with his bokken in hand.

A grin appears as the shadow's outline slowly disappears to reveal...

"The Beautiful Goddess Akane Tendo!" the man exclaims as he stands ready for

her. "I see the foul sorcerer Saotome has failed to escort you to my presence.

It shows of his cowardness and proves my skills are far greater than his

magic. Now I ask you once again, I wish to date thee, by reason or by force?"

Akane just smirks as she stares at her usual welcoming on her first day back.

She cracks her knuckles in anticipation.

"Kuno, all I see this is, is as a way for me to test my skills after my little

adventure in China. So I'm giving you a fair warning to just step aside." she

stated with a monotone like no other. The glare she gave Kuno while going into

a ready stance was cold. But his arrogance and heart was unmoved.

"Tis a shame to reinjure you after your ordeal. But the wickedness that

Saotome has filled your heart with must be expelled! I, the Blue Thunder of

Furinkan High, announce this! It is my mission to purge you of the evil

sorcerer's ways and make you pure. If it is a beating that must occur, then so

be it..." Akane planted her feet expecting this. Now was the moment to

examine her skills and health after Saffron's attack. Kuno dashed at

her, lifting his bokken to his side for a piercing blow which Akane easily

dodged to her left, then blocked a side kick to her right, and ended her reflex

testing with a lower parry to Kuno's bokken swipe at her stomach. From the

sidelines, two of her best friends watched eagerly. Ukyo had anticipated a

match occuring from Akane's stubbornness, and Ryouga was wary of her wellbeing.

Akane was getting bored although noticing Kuno gained some skill during her

absence, using techniques she had never used on him in the past to avoid an

attempted grasp or strike. She ended the battle after sidestepping an upward

bokken swipe and swung her school bag horizontally with strength that it broken

the wooden sword in half. The split second his initial shock came in, Akane

took advantage of it and raised a forearm into his face. As he staggered back,

Akane grasped her bag with two hands and spun it to the back of Kuno's head,

knocking him out. The crowd cheered as Akane wiped a drop of sweat from her

brow. Ukyo and Ryouga were the first to approach her as she dusted herself

off.

"Hiya guys!" she greeted as they nodded in unison.

"Great work sugar! Looks like you really gained a lot from what happened.

Gonna be tough fighting over Ran-Chan with you now."Ukyo smiled.

"Yeah Akane. You really did great!" Ryouga added. It was good actually

talking to Akane without being in initial shock. Since his meeting with the

girl named Akari Unryuu, it dawned on him that he could love others than Akane

and accepted his once only love as a good friend. Although, for the sake of

his health, he refused to tell Akane of his little black piglet secret.

"Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad I've proved to myself I'm ready for

any other challenge that gets to us." She nodded in assuring. Her mood then

turned to one of disappointment."Too bad Ranma wasn't here for much

encouragement...damn pervert..."

"Where is Ran-Chan anyways?"Ukyo questioned.

"I let him sleep in today. If he gets late, then it's his fault. After the

fight we had last night, I think it was suitable punishment." she responded.

"Ranma fought with you again? Wait until I see him in class..."Ryouga swore

with a mild temper. Akane sighed.

"You don't have to be so protective Ryouga. Besides, we both had something to

do with that fight so don't blame him. It was over him being cautious of me

since my recovery. Besides, why are you in school? This is the first time

you've been in school since when you left to fight Ranma that day for the first

time in grade school if I remember correctly."

"Oh...yeah...hehe...um..."he sweated nervously "You see on my way travels back

from China, I kind of ran into my mom. We sorta talked and when I slipped and

told her that I was no longer in school, um...she kinda freaked. She, how does

the American phrase go?, 'blew a gasket'? So now using the same type

of...'force'...Ranma used on the principal, I was allowed to enter

Furinkan at this grade level and not have to wear a uniform like Ranma." He

then felt the back of his head "Although I was given quiet the shave due to

Principal Kuno in the end." The girls erupted with laughter as they all

entered their classroom. But one was missing of the group as he ran down the

fence along the riverbank on the way to school. His pigtail flailed as he

complained of Akane's actions this morning.

"Akane, you tomboy, how could you let me sleep in like that...especially not

being with you on your day back...it was my fault you almost got killed with

Saffron...and now I'm gonna be late for class..."As he turned a corner, Ranma

peeped into an alleyway noticing a young girl being surrounded by three thugs

in black. She left out a deft scream that shook the young martial artist out

of his goal of beating the school bell. "What the..." A member of the group

then attempted to tackle the young woman but was abruptly knocked away by

Ranma's book bag being thrown at him. "I'm thinking you better run for cover

because these guys will be all over the place when I'm done with them."He

cracked his knuckles in anticipation as the girl stood against a nearby wall.

"Okay...be careful" she then watched.

"Let's go. I've been wanting to try out some new moves since my last good

fight." Ranma beckoned as one of the thugs leaped at him with a barrage of

strikes, each blocked, dodged, or parried by Ranma's quickness. He then struck

him in the gut and ducked to avoid a jump kick from one of the other ninjas as

they collided. Ranma then faced the last standing ninja as he unleashed a fury

of attacks which caught up with him and sent him staggering. "arragh! These guys

are tough..." Ranma retaliated as the ninja dashed at him ready to unleash the

finishing blow and connected with one of his newer techniques in which he held

the massive ki ball from his Moku Takabisha technique into his hand and let

it's energy flow with the force of it's punch and a cry of "Shinkuken!"

erupted. The blow made contact with the white mask of the black garmented man

and shattered it into pieces, and left his remains sprawling. As he turned to

the other two, he realized that they disappeared, when he turned to examine the

unconscious one, three figures were seen, two holding onto one, leaping into

the darkness. "Heh heh...no match..." Ranma stated as he dusted himself off.

"It's okay you're safe now lady." He turned to see no one there. "So much for

being the hero again." In the distance a faint tone is heard and alarmed Ranma

"Oh great! Now I'm late! Awwww man!" And Ranma Saotome continued on his way to

school. Not realizing a figure watching him the entire time.

"Intriguing." a faint laughter is then heard as she disappears. Panni has news

to report to her master.


	3. Chapter 2

Ranma1/2 property of Rumiko Takahashi, Fatal Fury characters property of Masami

Obari. Not mine so don't even think about suing because I actually took the time

to write this down.-_-

Scene: Furinkan High School hallway. Ranma is seen carrying two buckets of

water outside a classroom with a sign across his neck which read :Tardy.

Normally, before going on the ordeal into Mount Phoenix, this would be very

tiring for the martial artist. But due to the extensive training he received,

it is now only considered a bother to him. Ranma muttered under his breath

cursing that he was late again. "Stupid Akane. Didn't even bother waking me

up." The scene cuts inside the classroom with the young teacher Ms. Hinako

Ninomiya calling the class into order.

"Alright class. It's good to see so many faces again. Ms. Tendo is once again

joining us. We also have a new student with us...um a Mr. Ryouga Hibiki.

Please stand and introduce yourself." the child teacher announced. Ryouga stood

nervously.

"Hi. I'm Ryouga Hibiki...uh...some of you may have already recognized me from

my little duels with Ranma outside the school in the past. Err...don't

worry...just think of me as a more behaved Ranma. Yeah, that's it!"A student

then called as a joke from the back of the class.

"So does that mean you have a curse too?" Ryouga sweated profusely and started

shaking nervously. The class erupted in giggles from the response which left

Akane bewildered. But Ms. Hinako simplely took out a coin from her pocket and

started twirling it between her fingers as a sign for the class to calm down or

else. The door opened with Ranma walking in still carrying the two buckets.

"May I return to class Hinako-sensei?" the boy asked out curiosity. "I am

sorry I was late to class." The class once again erupted into the giggles and

chatters as before. Ms Hinako sighed in reluctance.

"Alright Mr. Saotome, you may return to class, but I will not tolerate your

tardiness anymore. I am in a sort of happy mood today so I will let this pass.

But next time I will not be as easy." Ranma happily dropped the buckets

unfortunately creating a splash that erupted up and got Ranma triggering the

curse. A now soaking Ranma-chan is seen grumbling.

"I can tell today will not be very good." She then returned to her seat beside

Akane. Time passed onto the lunch period as the four main friends met

together. "Lunch time! Finally!" Ranma was starved from her little fight this

morning that she did not even bother returning to her normal form. She opened

her bento only to see that it contained something that he could not even place.

Thinking the worse, she looked over at Akane. "Uh Akane...did you make my

lunch this morning?" Akane smiled in return.

"Why yes. I thought I would be a nice way of me returning how generous you've

been while I was injured." The boy picked up a chopstick moving what somewhat

resembled meat around. "Its curry...you are going to eat it aren't you?" A

small glare erupted from Akane "after all the work I put into it." Hearing this

Ranma looked at it once more. He had already tasted Akane's curry and it was

some what edible before and not to mention not too bad. She steadily picked up

a small piece a popped it into his mouth surprised at his actual

chewing."See...it's good! I know how you like my curry and all..."Ryouga and

Ukyo watched the display with entertainment. They both knew of the eventual

happenings between the two but nonetheless Ukyo kept on trying. Both eating of

a okonomiyaki meal Ukyo had prepared for the two.

"So Ryouga, where are you gonna be staying the entire time you are in school.

You know you need to be helped to and from school." Ukyo bugged in. Ryouga

thought carefully acknowledging this.

"I really don't know. I think it's crowded enough as it is at the Tendos,

adding in Nabiki's 'expenses'. I'll probably pitch tent somewhere nearby and

work it from there." Ukyo stared at him. She was after all somewhat of a friend

to him both in their past attempts to separate Ranma and Akane, in Ryouga's

some what daring rescue while on Toma's island, and their companionship during

the little adventure in the tunnel of cursed love. Ukyo, being as generous as

she was, offered Ryouga a deal.

"Don't worry about it sugar, you can stay at my place. There are plenty of

rooms in the back of the restaurant and you can even work as a waiter to help

as rent. No tent for you for a while, ok?" Ryouga looked at Ukyo and smiled.

"Sure, why not. We're friends right?". They both shook hands making the

agreement official. While the two negotiated everything and Ranma and Akane

enjoyed their lunch, in another area of the courtyard a girl is seen wandering

around. Her yellow eyes in contrast to her lavender hair made her stand out

with her beauty. Unfortunately, this beauty hit the eyes of a very profound

kendoist. He approached her with ease and grace.

"Fair maiden, I can observe from afar the radiance God had granted upon thee.

I have never seen the likes of you in these fair school grounds. Is it too much

to ask of thy purpose here other than attracting the eyes of one Tatewaki

Kuno?" The girl stared at the stranger.

"Uh...hi! I am looking for Ranma Saotome. You know where I might find him?"

She stated as Kuno's eyes became eerie. "Was it something I said?"

"You too are entranced by that foul sorcerer! I will not stand for his

obsurd use of women! The cretin will.."before another word could be said a

nearby wall is seen destroyed as the screams of students filled the air. All

eyes were now pointed toward a tall stranger in black clothing and a white mask

on covering half of his face. On his shoulder was the slumped form of a

recognizable girl. Her purple hair immediately made her recognizable as he

threw the unconscious form of the Amazon Shampoo down to the cold dirty dirt of

the earth. Ranma and Ryouga immediately took to the front of the crowd with

Ukyo and Akane behind them taking a fighting stance. Kuno watched from the side

as the young woman beside him began to slowly creep back. Muttering words of

"He found me..." that alerted the noble swordsman. "You! How dare you

infiltrate these fair grounds of education! Now prepare to feel a thousand

blows at the hands of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno charged bokken

at his side lifting it for a simple blow that he thought would end the entire

event but was easily sent back by a combination of several finger jabs and

strikes and his unconscious form slumped into the ground, bleeding severely.

Ranma at once recognized the costume.

"Them again! I fought a couple of them on my way to school! They made me

late!" Ranma prepared to attack but was suddenly moved back as a smoke bomb

struck the ground before him. Coughing and wind cleared the view as a young

man dressed in white Chinese robes appeared. His outline informed him of whom

the stranger was as the smoke clear he stated on word."Mousse." The boy then

glared over at the slumped form of Shampoo then at the stranger.

"Arrrrrrgh! How dare you hurt my precious Shampoo! She was only coming this

way to make a simple delivery to this ingrate over here!" Ranma took offense

to that comment but kept it quiet. "Now you will pay for what you have done!

Saotome! Hibiki! Stay out of this! He is mine!" The eyepiece of the mask

of the attacker glowed in anticipation as he waited for the visually challenged

boy's attack. Mousse charged with a fist reared back expecting to strike him

as a knife popped out of his sleeved but the challenger ducked with incredible

speed and made a swift five fingered strike at Mousse's heart. Ranma gasped as

he recognizes the technique immediately.

"No! It couldn't be! He swore never to use them...by honor!" Ranma was

shocked. Only three people knew that technique and he and his pop were surely

out of the question. Meanwhile, the attacker continued his barrage of attacks

and strikes sending Mousse back with a devastating roundhouse kick, blood

spewing out of his mouth. Ukyo could no longer stand it as she attempted to

run in but was held back by Ranma. She stared at him speechless.

"What are you doing! We've got to help him! He's going to die!" Her screams

seemed to echo. But Ranma continued to watch the fight.

"No, look at him." As she stared at the slumping figure of Mousse getting up,

she noticed a faint aura. "He's actually giving out an aura. He's very serious

about this fight and I know one way to set him off to victory." Ukyo stared at

Ranma's serious expression."Mousse! Look at Shampoo!" The Chinese boy glared

over at his beloved's twisted form as her bleeding continued. He remembered

all the times they had together as children and of their past experiences just

as friends. Then his love for her kicked in which made his aura glow brighter

than the sun. His battle cry was astonishing as he lashed out from a jump with

claws extended at his feet which connected on the stranger, then a combination

of lightning blows ending with a claw strike across the face,shattering the

mask, sending the figure into an unconscious state.

"I won for you Shampoo." Were Mousse's final words as he fell into the similar

state as his beloved. The four ran to Mousse and Shampoo's sides searching for

any sign of life they might have had. Each was checked for a pulse and

everyone was brought to rest when subtle beats were felt along their wrists.

"They're still alive and they'll make it." Akane sighed in relief "We better

call Dr. Tofu and Shampoo's great grandmother. They're going to need some

help."

"There is no need for that child." a voice interrupted. All faces turned to the

small figure known as Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother. She moved to her

granddaughter's side and administered pressure points to certain parts of her

body then slipped a liquid into her mouth. In seconds, Shampoo's eyes slowly

fluttered open with signs of fatigue.

The same process was then done on Mousse and he came back into consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ryouga examined the body of the attacker and was shocked to see who

it was.

"Ranma! Come over here and look at who this is!" Ranma walked over to the

fallen form and knew already what to expect. "That's Ryu Kumon right?" Ranma

nodded

"Yeah, I knew it from his attacks. Those were the Saotome secret techniques he

was using and he swore never to use them again after our battle. But why would

he go back on his word of honor?" Then the girl from before emerged from the

crowd answering his question.

"It wasn't his fault. He was being controlled." She stated as the four stared

at her. Ranma recognized her immediately.

"It's you! From the alley! The one I saved from the guys dressed like Ryuu.

What do you mean he was being controlled? Who are you?" The girl simply bowed

her head.

"My name is Sulia. This young man known as Ryu was captured by my brother

several weeks ago in Egypt during an excavation. He was then controlled by my

brother using the mask he wore. My brother, Laocorn, is very powerful and

although Ryu had some fighting skill, they could not match up to my brother's.

He has gained his power using a mystical armor known as the Armor of Mars. I

can explain more if you agree to come with me to Rhodos Island in the

Mediterranean Sea. I came searching for the legendary Ranma Saotome that

defeated Prince Saffron of Mount Phoenix. Now that I've found you, you must

help me!" The girl known as Sulia was then brought to tears "you must help me

save my brother!" Ranma stared into the girl's eyes.

"I don't know anything about this Armor of Mars or anything like that but I'll

help in whatever way I can." He then glanced over at Akane" After all it is a

martial artist's duty to protect the weak."

"Yeah I'll go to." Ryouga added "I want to see what made Ryu here so powerful

and who was able to defeat him. Plus I don't want to let all of this go to

Ranma's head now."

"We'll go too!" Ukyo and Akane stated with grins. Ranma stared at Akane not

wanting her to accompany him in fear of her safety. But she recognized this

immediately." And don't even think of saying 'I don't want you to go Akane'

because I am going. You know you have never stopped me before." Ranma stared

but shrugged knowing his fiancée's ignorance. He just remembered to keep a

close eye on her. Sulia watched each of them with joy.

"All four of you! That's great!" Sulia then knew she gained very good friends.

Ranma raised his fist.

"Then it's off to Rhodos Island!". But a coughing sound was heard from the

crowd as Nabiki emerged.

"And how pre tell do you intend to get there with no money, not to mention

fees." Ranma and the group sweated. Nabiki grinned like a cheesier cat but was

then approached by Akane.

"Please Nabiki; we really need some money right now out of charity and good

heart. Please onni-chan!" the look in Akane's eyes then brought Nabiki's grin

into a frown. She sighed and walked over to the slumped form of Kuno and with

a swift action, pocketed his wallet and tossed it to Akane.

"And don't say I never did anything for you Akane dear." she grumbled. In the

wallet was all the money they could need. Ranma smiled at Nabiki's actions

commenting on how deep inside she's actually human. He was then tapped on the

shoulder by a staff and turned to see Cologne's form with a serious look.

"Son-in-law, are you truly prepared for what awaits you?" she questioned.

"Of course old ghoul. No sweat for me!" exclaimed an overzealous Ranma but his

ego was brought down by a bonk on the head. "Owwww!"

"Who's an old ghoul? All kidding aside son-in-law, you will need all the help

you can get in defeating this adversary for he is not your normal enemy looking

for revenge or capturing Akane. He possess powers that I have been able to

feel from afar and his skill is without a doubt the best known to man. He

would easily defeat me or Happosai with one swift gesture and even you have not

been able to complete that task fully. I am warning you that you must be

prepared. Use any skills you contain, with or without honor because you will

surely die without mercy. Every technique you know of must be utilized. Even

with Ryouga. I have seen from afar that you are now a very fearsome duo when

working together. Learn from that and teach each other different ways.

Ryouga, for example, his speed must definitely be improved along with his usage

of his ki. You can learn from Ryouga how to take advantage of a situation,

gain much more strength as he has over you, add to your endurance. But most of

all, you must learn this final technique I never thought I would be passing

down to you. You have already mastered each of the techniques I have trained

you in but this is a necessity. I am sad to say that I will not be able to

train you first hand in the technique due to the urgentness of you leaving but

it's instructions are contained in this scroll. Follow them to the very drop

of ink left and you will come out a new person. Already with the strength you

gained from your adventure with Saffron you will become a complete master of

all my techniques once you have mastered this one." Ranma accepted the scroll

with awe after hearing of what would happen. "I also wish for you to give each

of these scrolls to each one of your companions to help them in their training.

They will need it and they must follow the instructions as well. I now wish

you farewell son-in-law for this maybe the last time I see you. Good luck all

of you." She then turned from Ranma and continued on her way of aiding Shampoo

and Mousse. Ranma just stared at her then at the scroll.

He then looked up at the sky.

"I knew this was going to be a bad day..."


End file.
